In recent years, vibration analysis has been used to determine details about measured objects, such as, for example, faults or degradation, that would otherwise go undetected until an actual fault. Often, vibration analysis can detect defects preemptively, before the defects cause a major problem. To provide such vibration analysis, meters have been placed on objects to detect vibrations by allowing the meters to oscillate along with the objects. Additionally, probes have been used to detect ultrasonic sound waves emitted from objects and convert the ultrasonic waves into the audible and/or visual domain.